Vocasong-shots
by TheAwesomeCocoPuff
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off of Vocaloid songs. Have fun! Now go click my little blue link! I know you readers are out there, so do it! XD Please! Just stop reading this and read the one-shots! Note: this was not origianally intened to be a colletion. Just so A/Ns aren't confusing. NOW GO READ IT!
1. My Goodbye

**A/N: Vocaloid...my latest obsession... Based off of the video on YouTube, 'My Goodbye'. Here's the link (you know the drill: remove spaces and you'll be good to go): youtube watch?v=muYDUEwDWyA Your other option is to search 'kaito my goodbye' on YouTube and it'll be the second one from the top, labeled 'Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion- My Goodbye (MMD PV)'. So, go watch this and you'll be golden- or teal and blue, like Miku and Kaito's hair. :D**

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Kaito. There had been all those happy times...

Wandering along the sidewalks as cherry blossom petals created what seemed like a beautifully perfumed 'snow'. Watching clouds, eating ice cream. Trying to come up with a leek-flavored ice cream... What was almost a smile crossed her face as she remembered that disaster. ...Laughing, smiling, talking. Reading shoujo manga together. Going to the cinema, acting out bits and pieces from their favorite fairy tales. Singing so many songs. Love & Joy, Magnet, Cantarella...

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound of her footfalls on the bridge, the beat of her heart, his voice in her head, not yelling, but hurt. Disappointed. Angry.

He slapped her.

_"You lied. You said you loved me; I was your only. Miku-chan, how could you do this to me? She said she saw you with Len-kun, holding hands. Why?"_

It broke her heart knowing that he was in pain. She was in pain as well, from his words. His tone. The betrayed look in his eyes. Rin-chan would be hurt by her and Len-kun. Len-kun would be hurt in revenge by Rin-chan. All this over a non-existent date between her an Len-kun.

Why did Luka-chan lie? She knew her friend had been jealous that Kaito had chosen her, but still.

Kaito...

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She stopped, placed her hands on the rail; pushed upward. She wobbled as she stood, nothing, between her and the death she was about to have. Regained her balance.

The note on the table.

_Kaito-kun, I'm sorry. I do not know why Luka-chan lied, but I wasn't with Len-kun. I never have been, nor ever will be. I love you, but if you hate me I cannot take it. It's better this way for you and me. Maybe you won't care, or even remember me, but that doesn't matter. I'm going. It'll end at our bridge. There, maybe I'll be happy as I remember how it used to be. That would be nice, to be happy in my last moments. Maybe, someday, we will meet again, up where there is no pain, no heartbreak. I'd like that. -Miku_

_Would_ he remember? _Would_ he care? She hoped he did.

It did not matter now. She leaned forward, closed her eyes. It will end, it will be over.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her heart pounded. She could hear it in her ears like the sound of running feet.

Farther forward, farther forward.

_THUMP._

"Miku-chan, I'm sorry. Luka-chan found your note, told me everything. I should have believed you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I'm so sorry..."

She turned around in his arms and hugged him in return, half-smiling up at him as he bent down and kissed her.

"Never do that again..."

"Never... I love you, Kaito."

"I love you too. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You scared me so much, Miku. More then when I thought Len would find the leek ice-cream..."

They laughed, through the tears, through her pain, through his fear. Maybe, now things would be better.

Maybe, now they could trust again.

* * *

***sobs* I CAN'T EVEN! THIS SONG MAKES ME CRY! WAHHHHH MIKU-CHAN!**

**WHYYYYYYYYY?! *le sniffles***

**Anywhoodles, reviews are love! If enough people want me to, I have an idea for a sequel one-shot! Making this a two-shot! Review! The characters, even those barely mentioned, agree!**

**Miku: Review, please. *watches you review* Arigatou.**

**Kaito: Review! I'll give you the leek ice cream!**

**Rin: Review! Tell me what you think of my part!**

**Len: Review! Ignore Rin-chan!**

**Luka: Review! *watches KaitoxMiku shippers glare, then runs as they try to kill her* I APOLOGIZED, OKAY?! PLUS IT WAS WHAT COCO PUFF MADE ME DO!**

**Readers who ship KaitoxMiku: *glare at me***

**Me: *backs away slowly* I just wanted to make a fanfic for the 'My Goodbye' video! *turns tail and runs* REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! SOMEONE SAVE ME! NO, DON'T JOIN THE MOB! MIKU! KAITO! HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!**

**Miku & Kaito: *stand and watch***

**Me: WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! COCOOOO OUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!**


	2. Po Pi Po!

**A/N: Decided to continue this into a series of one-shots based off of Vocaloid songs. If you have ideas, tell me! And see how I changed the name from 'My Goodbye' to 'Vocasong-shots'? Does anyone other than me like this? If not, tell me that too and give me some other ideas! Bai-bai!**

**P.S. Find Po Pi Po by searching searching 'Po Pi Po' and the name of whatever Vocaloid you want to hear sing it. They have, like, ALL of them. o.0**

* * *

_"Po pi po pi po po pi po! Po pi po pi po po pi po!"_

Music from the Vocaloid house wafted down the street as Kaito hauled his weekly seven one-gallon tubs of ice cream back from the store. But wait. That wasn't Miku, was it? That sounded more like...

"Len?" he asked out loud. "That's strange."

_"Saa nome! Omae suki daro? Yasai jusuu! Watashi ga kimeta. Ima kimeta."_

And that was Rin joining in... Kaito started running, his giant backpack of ice cream tubs thumping on his back. This was a mystery that had to be solved. Why would Rin and Len be singing Miku's crazy song about vegetable juice? Without warning, a new voice joined in. Luka.

_"Dakara nonde! Watashi no yasai jusuu. Kakaku wa nihyaku en."_

"What the heck?" he muttered, his feet and ice cream pounding to the rhythm of his crazy girlfriend's song. By the time he threw open the door, Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko, and Teto had joined in as well. And of course Miku was singing too.

Instantly, he was met with a scene of utter craziness. Everyone was drinking Hatsune Vegetable Juice. Rin and Len were busting out their moves on the living room mini-stage, Luka was cosplaying Sailor Jupiter from _Sailor Moon_, Teto was going crazy with the Twin Drills, Gakupo was balancing on his samurai sword, and Gumi was sitting and reading a shoujo manga.

Wait. That was _his_ shoujo manga. Codename: Sailor V Volume Two. HOW DARE SHE?!

_"Soiya soiya! Dossee Dossee!"_

"No one," he said annoyedly, "touches my shoujo manga. MEGPOID-CHAN, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

But on his way to rescue his girly manga, he was waylaid by the two blond twins.

"Wait!" Rin said.

"You need vegetable juice!" Len added. "It comes in every flavor! Including Banana-Orange!"

"No," Kaito said, glaring at them.

"Yes!" Rin said, bouncing in place at the thought of what she would say next. "Or we'll run you over with the Road Roller! Like we did in Daughter of Evil's Road Roller! That was fun! ...Plus it comes in French Vanilla and Strawberry. Tastes just like ice cream a two-scoop ice cream cone, apparently. And it's Orange-Banana, Len."

"Is not!"

"Is too! Plus I have a road-roller. Take THAT!"

"Master said it's our road-roller! We're supposed to share it!"

"Whatever, let's have more vegetable juice. Which is Orange-Banana, by the way."

Kaito glanced down at the lid of the tub of vanilla ice cream that was poking out of his backpack. Then he shrugged, threw the bag in the freezer, and wandered over to Miku's cart of juice, upon which sat a miniature Miku-doll.

"The twins say you have ice cream flavored juice," he said, trying to sound nonchalant at the prospect of ice cream juice. "Is it true?"

_"Whhheeeeeeeeeeee!_ Yes! Yay!" she said, bouncing up and down and tossing a bottle of pale pink juice at him. "Free samples for everyone! Buy one get one free!"

Kaito stared down at the bottle in his hand. Opening the lid, he cautiously sniffed it. It _did_ smell like strawberry, with some hints of vanilla... THE SMELL OF HIS MELTED ICE CREAM! "GWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he sobbed and started drinking it down as fast as he could swallow. Suddenly, he was a lot happier. _"Let's take it! You're loving it. Vegetable juice. You must love this drink, I've decided now."_

In the midst of of this chaotic vegetable juice mess, a girl walked in. She looked something like Rin, but without a bow and with glasses. "Wut? I thought Kaito invited me here to share a tub of ice cream, not whatever this is," she said, picking up a bottle before seeing the flavor. "Oh my gosh! Peanut Butter and Skittles?! No way! ...Wait."

She looked suspiciously around. "Hang on. Everyone's drinking this stuff and singing- THIS STUFF IS VEGETABLE JUICE?! _**HATSUNE MIKU!**_"

Miku turned, still grinning like an idiot. "Yes, Coco? Would you like a free sample? It's buy one get one free!"

"Hatsune Miku, you are going to fix my boyfriends- and everyone else, I suppose- _**THIS INSTANT**_."

Miku backed away from the juice cart as Coco advanced forwards, a terrifying glare on her face as she pulled out a small box with a single button in the middle. "Etto?" the tealette asked, right before Coco pushed the button and the juice cart exploded. And then, everything went black.

* * *

Miku woke with a start. "Miku-chan! You're awake!" Surprised, she turned her head to see none other than Coco Puff sitting next to her.

"Etto?" she asked sleepily. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"In your room, having just woken up from your hangover," Coco said, gesturing at the empty bottles of vegetable juices that surrounded the bed. "Why?"

The vocaloid blinked blearily. "Strange dreams... And the juice cart?"

Coco raised her eyebrows at her friend. While Miku had been knocked out, Rin had run the cart over with her road-roller. Thankfully, with everyone working hard, a new one had been built almost as fast as the original had been broken.

"What about the juice car, Miku chan?"

* * *

**GWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA! I DID IT! There's another chapter! I hope you all liked it! Review if you want more of this! Enjoy the summer sun! (I'm not. I'm hanging out in my house, typing like mad and hoping my parents won't get back for a while. XD) Sayonara, ladies, gentlemen, fangirls, fanboys, ninjas, Vocaloids, and samurai. See you next chapter! Coco out!**


End file.
